superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Stays Up Late! credits
Opening Credits * "Sesame Street Stays Up Late!" * "A Monster New Year's Eve Party" * Special Guest Appearance: Lily Tomlin * Executive Producer: Nina Elias Bamberger * Producer: Christine Woods * Music Composed and Conducted by: Stephen Lawrence * Written by: Lou Berger * Directed by: Chuck Vinson Ending Credits * Cast ** Carlo - Carlo Alban ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Celina - Annette Calud ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Angela - Angel Jemmot ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Jamal - Jou Jou Papailler ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Jerry Nelson, Joey Mazzarino, Steve Whitmire, Carmen Osbahr, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, Jim Martin, Jim Kroupa, Alison Mork, Rick Lyon, Ivy Austin * International Muppet Performers: Sarai Tzuriel, Klaus Esch, Uta Delbridge, Olivia Oguma, Marita Stolze, Paula Pais, Gilles Ben-David, Åsmund Huser, Geir Børresen * Guest Performers: Olivia Oguma, David Doyle, Jack Riley * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes and Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Connie Peterson * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Costumes: Polly Smith, Calista Hendrickson * Muppet Creative Consultants: Kevin Clash, Frank Oz * Segment Producer: Ellen Goosenberg Kent * Associate Producer: Susan Milano * Film Editor: Karyn Finley Thompson * Director of Photography: Victor Sosa * Production Manager: Harvey S. Wilson * Associate Director: Ted May * Assistant to the Executive Producer: Nina Shelton * Production Associate: Sue Shinn * Production Assistants: Scott Bokash, Lori Jo Brandafino, Tracey Bullard, Pat Carlin, Camela Coggins, Donna Fankhauser, David Fuller, Edie Hoback, David Hunt, Missy Lantz, Misty Lee Gentle, Christopher Livingston, William 'Tim' McDuffie, Sherry McMurtrie, Beth Reddy, Brett Sage, Kenny Tallier * Production Coordinators: Chrissy Ferraro, Denis C. Lauziere * Post Production Coordinator: Janice Kitchin * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Additional Music by: Desirée Goyette ** Songs: *** "Stay Up Late and Party" and "Faces That I Love" - Lyrics by: Lou Berger, Music by: Stephen Lawrence *** "New Year Chorale for 6 Goruches" - by: Christopher Cerf & Lou Berger * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Bill Horvath * Special Effects: Tim McElcheran, Tassilo Baur * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Assistant Art Director: Diane Stapleton * Make-Up: Lee Halls, Janet Arena * Hair Stylists: Karen Specht, Phyllis Della * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe, Marilyn Bishop * Wardrobe Assistant: Linda Yost * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Managers: Chris Kelly, George Obergfoll * Lead Stagehands: James Zelley * Stagehands: Ed McMillan, Bob Nealy, Mike Brousseau, John Alexander, John Evanko, Gordon Cheatum, Tom McTague, Claudio Aymat, Scott Mahaney * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Managers: Steve Springford, Robin Mulford * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Post Production Supervisor: Cynthia Albanese * Property Masters: Rick Clark, Jenny Dempsey * Props: Tom Mannarino, Barry Eager, Jane Wymore, Hugh O'Neill, Craig Hibbard, Tony Ivory, Hank Liebeskind, Elizabeth Velten * Script Supervisors: Beth Abar, Holly Thompson * Script Coordinator: Dona Glick * Casting: Michael Koegel, Jill Mendelson, Jennifer Van Der Molen, Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Nina Shelton * Animation: Al Jarnow * Chyron: T.L. Grant Harper * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Choreographer for Portuguese Segment: Júlio Leitão * Engineer-in-Charge: Tom Carey * Unit Manager: Nick Donatelli * Technical Manager: Tim Rounds * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Audio Supervisor: Jim Van Winkle * Video: Dick Sens * Camera: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Manny Gutierrez, Miguel Armstrong, Jay Burney * Videotape Operators: Oscar D. Rodriguez, Lonnie Blackburn * Videotape Editor: John R. Tierney * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Light Board Operator: Paul Lennon * Master Electricians: Kelly Britt * Electricians: Stuart Hall, Des Byrne, Homer Martin * Mixer: Ken Hahn * Utility: Linda Tuiten, Steve Bunnell, Jeff Stitzel * On-Line Editor: Joe Tavano * Off-Line Editors: Rick Fernandez, Riva Freifeld, Emma Joan Morris, Ken Roeser, Rita Redfield * Assistant Off-Line Editor: Andy Turits * Post Production Audio: David Boothe * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Sound Editors: Pam Bartella, Grant Maxwell, Regina Mullen * Post Production Facilities Provided by: Unitel Video, Sync Sound * Technical Facilities Provided by: NEP * Production Office Managers: Karen Pigg, Mary Dennistoun * Content Consultant: Angela Santomero * Control Room PA: Kasha Rafkin * Executive in Charge of Production: Scott Fishman * Program Consultant: Deborra Bruce Murphy, M.Ed. * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Dan Anderson * Group Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Senior Vice President for Programming and Production: Frank Getchell * Special Thanks to: Dan Scheffey, Albie Hecht, Jay Mulvaney, Brown Johnson * Videotaped at Lifetime Television and Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * Produced in association with: Norddeutscher Rundfunk, Israel Educational Television, NHK, Televisa S.A. de C.V., Norsk Rikskringkasting, Radiotelevisao Portuguesa, S.A. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are registered trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * THE END * THE EN * © 1993 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1993 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:New Year's Day Category:End Credits Category:1992-1993